


Platonically

by pctter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hogsmeade, Luna is being a dork, This relationship is platonic but it definitely will turn into something more, i just didn't write it cause no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pctter/pseuds/pctter
Summary: "Can I hold your hand?"
Relationships: Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Platonically

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darrinya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrinya/gifts).



> The friend this is dedicated to renamed Cho as Tiffany to give her a real name so Cho is Tiffany in this story :))
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.

Luna hums to herself as she picks up an Acid Pop, wondering if she should get it. On one hand, she’d never tried one and would like to, but on the other hand, she didn’t want it to burn a hole in her mouth. That wouldn’t be very pleasant.  
Someone storms into the store, the door slamming closed behind them. Luna looks up, wondering who could be so mad, and is surprised to see Tiffany.  
Tiffany stops in front of Luna, arms crossed.  
“Tiffany? Are you okay?” asks Luna, putting the Acid Pop back on the shelf.  
“Yes, splendid,” says Tiffany, wiping away remnants of tears.  
“I don’t think so,” replies Luna, looking closer at her. “Date with Harry didn’t go well?”  
“You could say that.”  
“Oh no.” Luna’s face drops, sad to see her friend like this. “We can go somewhere that’s not here?”  
Tiffany nods. “That’d help a lot.”  
Luna moves to grab Tiffany’s hand put pauses, her knuckles brushing the other’s. “Can I hold your hand?”  
“Sure.” Tiffany holds out her gloved hand and Luna takes it, smiling.  
“Where shall we go?” Luna asks once they step outside.   
“Well, it’s raining, so we can’t exactly walk back to Hogwarts…”  
Luna is unbothered by the rain, it reminds her of her mum. It feels like they are out dancing in it again every time Luna can feel the small pat of a raindrop on her face.  
“How about we just walk under those?” Luna points to the fabric stretched across some of the shops to the sidewalk, creating little alcoves of dryness.   
Tiffany nods and they set off, Luna swinging their arms back and forth.   
“Would you like to talk about what happened?” Luna offers after a while of wandering.  
Tiffany sighs, looking down at the ground, which has snow turned to slush on it. “Everything was going fine, but we went into Madam Puddifoot’s, and… well… I don’t know.” Tiffany blows out a breath. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”  
“That’s fine,” says Luna, smiling. “We can talk about something else. Like nargles.”  
“You and your nargles,” says Tiffany, laughing.  
“What? I want to know if you believe in them!” says Luna indignantly, but a smile is cracking through her facade.  
“Yes, I believe in them, I guess,” says Tiffany, sobering up. Luna grins.  
“Good, because they’re cheering you on.”  
-  
“Oi, wait up, Luna!”  
Luna stops walking, perking up at the sound of Tiffany’s voice. She turns around, yawning as she’s doing so. What time is it? How long has she been wandering?  
“I wanted to thank you for today,” says Tiffany, coming to a stop. “For- er- comforting me and distracting me. Believe it or not, those nargles really helped.” Tiffany gives a breathy chuckle and Luna laughs along.  
The laughs subside little by little as they lapse into silence. Only now does Luna realize how close Tiffany is to her, she can see the details of the girl’s face.  
Tiffany’s bangs just fall into her eyes, stubborn wisps of dark hair that Tiffany brushes away impulsively now and then. Her eyes are dark as the sky and Luna can bet she could lose herself in them if she wanted to.  
A breeze ruffles the curtains near the two, creating the illusion that someone is hiding behind them, maybe two girls sharing a secret, maybe an animal hiding away, or a live knight’s armor.  
Luna’s eyes wander to the curtains for a second before snapping back to Tiffany, and she blurts out a question before thinking.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Kiss me?” Tiffany’s voice is quiet, calm, sounding not weirded out at all by Luna’s question.  
“Well, yes, platonically,” whispers Luna. “Sometimes friends do that. Is it alright if I do?”  
Tiffany grins, slipping her arm around Luna’s waist. “I think it’ll be more than alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> No kesses for any of you because I'm not sure if my friend likes reading them or not   
> and I also hate writing kesses so here we are :,)  
> this was shorter than I intended it to be haha whoops  
> anyways Merry Christmas


End file.
